1. Field of the Invention
The present invention provides a method for changing a coordinate of an icon according to a sensing signal, especially to a method for changing the coordinates of the icons and rearranging the icons according to a sensing signal generated by interactive operation of a user.
2. Description of the Related Art
Smart phones and tablet PCs have been widely used by consumers. For the purpose of comfortable screen viewing for consumers, the size of the display device has accordingly increased. However, another issue has risen. FIG. 1 shows a schematic diagram of the icons displayed on a conventional electronic device. The display device 11 of the electronic device 10 shows a plurality of the icons of an operating system, such as icons A to I. But if a user holds and operates the electronic device 10 by a single hand, the finger of this user may be approximately at the area near the icon A. If the user wants to click the icon I, it is not easy for him to move the finger to click the icon I. Although the user can use the finger of another hand to click the icon I, it is still not convenient for the user. If the user wants to move the icon or adjusts the position of the icon, the user needs to adjust the position of the icon one by one and it is time-wasting.